


I love catching people in the act. That’s why I always whip open doors.

by LittleDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDanvers/pseuds/LittleDanvers
Summary: Soft gays try to have a game night but Kara’s too distracted because of the, you know, red sun lamp Lena brought over.





	I love catching people in the act. That’s why I always whip open doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Karadanvers-yasqueen @tumblr
> 
> So this is a loose follow up of It all boiled down to one inevitable conclusion, I was just totally clueless.

Kara isn't competitive - not in a general sense at least, well, you know, bar the baddies she beats on a regular basis - she just really hates to lose on game night; especially to Alex - maybe it's sibling rivalry but mostly it's because Alex is a terrible winner, gloat much?

And it's extra terrible because the losing? it's not her fault -not really - because for starters, it’s been seven days, one whole week since the movie night, one busy week filled with meetings for Lena and defending the greater good for Kara and 24 years in the phantom zone pales in comparison to this exercise in patience, just waiting to taste Lena again.

And Lena just, she just waltzes in to game night, all smooth and up in Kara's space - a small black bag swaying delicately from her finger - until Kara's back is against the island, breath hitching in her throat, and Lena's lips are at her ear whispering, " _for_ _later_."

Kara knows what's inside - the red sun lamp - and a pink blush settles high on her cheeks, hands grabbing at the bag to peak inside, and she forgets all together that Alex and Maggie are there, but Lena's much more composed, gliding around Kara and accepting the waiting glass of wine as she slips off her heels and settles onto the sofa and that's really how game night starts with Kara all flustered hands, rosy cheeks, and skin that feels like it's buzzing.

And now, well, now -

Lena's hand is settling on Kara's thigh -just a little too high, and it's teasing the hem of Kara's dress, fingers pressing a _little_ _too_ hard - every time she reaches across Kara to collect a card from Maggie and Kara wants to be able to ignore it but Lena's fingers are warm and the pressure feels so good and her breath is puffing against Kara's cheek, all sweet smelling, as she debates the advantages and disadvantages of nanotechnology with Alex.

And Kara should be able to concentrate, to compartmentalize, to beat her sister at a silly game of cards - she's Supergirl for Rao's sake - but all she can think about is exactly what is going to happen when game night ends, when Maggie and Alex leave, because of course Lena will offer to stay and help clean up, and Kara is utterly undone at the idea of being _utterly undone_ by Lena.

Lena's nail is scratching along a particularly sensitive area of skin on Kara's thigh and it has Kara squirming against the sofa, and maybe it wouldn't be suspicious at all if Kara just jumps up and politely ends game night.

"Fidget much?" Alex says with a pointed glare at Kara as she takes a swig of her beer.

"Ya Kara you seem really antsy tonight." Maggie chimes in, a hint of laughter in her voice

Kara feels Lena turn towards her, breast brushing up against Kara's bicep, and Kara is almost positive it's on purpose and Rao, can game night just be over already.

Kara hops up fast, not super speed but pretty darn close, "drinks!?!" She doesn't mean to shout it and cringes a little when everybody just stares at her, " I mean bathroom," Kara fiddles with the rims of her glasses, "is where I'm going, I have to go to the washroom, excuse me." Her hands smooth down her dress and she stumbles around Lena and the coffee table and makes a bee line for the bathroom, trying to close the door as gently as she can.

"What is with her tonight?" Alex asks tipping her head back to swallow the last of her beer.

"I think she just needs some rest Al," Maggie offers up smirking in Lena's direction as she tugs on Alex's arm to pull her up and out of her chair, "and I'm thinking we should go."

Alex doesn't budge, "um ya I don't thinks so Maggie, I'm kicking Kara's ass and she's probably doing this on purpose cause she hates to lose," Alex is about to erupt into a long spiel but Maggie cuts her off leaning down and flicking her tongue against the lobe of Alex's ear.  
"What if I make it worth your while Danvers?"

"Ya?" Alex questions with a raised eyebrow as she slowly stands.

"Definitely." Maggie confirms and Alex is out the door before Maggie can blink, "for the benefit of friendship Luthor. Be safe and make good choices." Maggie says around a mouthful of laughter.

Lena’s got the door locked, the red sun lamp glowing in Kara’s bedroom, and her hand on the bathroom door knob in a matter of seconds - there’s a sigh, maybe a whimper - and it has Lena hesitating for the briefest of seconds before pushing the door open.

Kara had tried to be patient - meant to go into the bathroom and splash some water on her face -but now she’s gripping the edge of the sink with one hand while her other hand is underneath her skirt, rubbing fast circles against her clit, and Rao is she wet.

It’s all Lena’s fault really, all the touching and the teasing, and Kara’s got her eyes squeezed shut as she sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, whimpering at the feel of her dress brushing back and forth against her thighs.

“ _Kara_.” It’s not loud -doesn’t need to be - but it is a warning and Kara knows it but she can’t stop, her fingers continue as her chin drops to her chest.

Lena’s through the door, her fingers circling Kara’s wrist, breath hot against her ear, “ _stop_.”

Kara does, her fingers coming to a slow stop, but she leaves them where they are, wet and sticky and applying just the smallest amount of pressure.

Kara’s eyelashes feel heavy and honestly just seeing Lena right now might tip her over the edge - she’s so close - and Kara can feel Lena tugging against her wrist.

Kara allows her hand to be removed from her panties, and her eyes open slowly when she realizes Lena has no intention of letting her go.

Kara watches as Lena’s tongue darts out, flicking quick against the length of Kara’s pointer and middle fingers, before her lips wrap around them fully, tongue lapping at the wetness.

Kara moans, it’s low and gravely, and her hand on the sink tightens until she hears a crack - white porcelain splitting down the corner- her landlord is not gonna be happy.

Lena let’s Kara’s fingers slip from between her lips but keeps her fingers lightly wrapped around her wrist, “you taste amazing Kara.”

Kara’s eyebrows both shoot up as she gasps just shy of being scandalized, “ _Lena_!”

“Wanna taste?” Lena’s mouth turns up in a smile as she steps into Kara, her free hand tangling in the soft hair at the nape of Kara’s neck, as she gives it a gentle tug.

Kara licks into Lena’s mouth, her insides clenching at the taste of herself on Lena’s tongue, and before she realizes what she’s done she’s got Lena pinned against the door jamb. The hand that’s encircling Kara’s wrist is now pinned above Lena’s head and Kara is straddling her thigh trying to find any kind of friction.

“ _Kara_ ,” Lena tsks, albeit a little breathless from the way Kara’s sucking and nipping at her neck, “now what kind of hostess are you being sneaking off into the bathroom to fuck yourself?”

Kara stills immediately, she had completely forgotten about Alex and Maggie, oh Rao.

Lena gives Kara’s hair a tug - a little rougher than before - so that she’d look up but what Lena wasn’t expecting was for Kara to groan, sink her teeth into her neck and grind down against her thigh, “ _fuck Kara_.”

“Yes...please.” Kara knows it’s not a question but she just needs everything so much.

“Bedroom. Now.” Lena’s voice is firm but Kara hesitates, “they left Kara, awhile ago.”

Kara nods and makes a bee line for the bedroom. It looks like the backdrop of some cheesy porno (she assumes), all that red light spilling out over her bed giving everything a sordid feel, but it’s immediate- the effects of the red sun lamp -the second she walks into the room.

It feels a lot like relief, a lot like coming home; just being.

Lena’s at her back now, fingers hesitating at the zipper of Kara’s dress, so Kara gathers up her hair letting it tumble down over her shoulder so Lena can work the zipper down.

Lena’s pressing soft open mouthed kisses down Kara’s spine following the path of the zipper and Kara’s melting - not sure how much longer her legs are going to work for - but the dress is pooling at her feet and Lena has spun her around, eyes eating her alive, as she backs her towards the bed.

Kara scrambles up the bed so she’s leaning on the mountain of pillows and watches - unabashedly - as Lena strips down to her bra and panties.

There’s a thousand adjectives floating around in Kara’s mind all trying to escape her mouth at the same time but all that actually happens is her mouth hangs open wordlessly gaping at the gorgeous woman currently straddling her hips.

Kara’s hands are on Lena in an instant, starting at her hips and tracing along the lace trim of her underwear, as Lena rocks into the touch.

Kara doesn’t stay in one place very long, fingers flitting up the notches of Lena ribs until they’re cupping her breasts, thumbs swiping back and forth against her nipples.

“ _Kara_ ,” it’s breathless and soft and Lena says it as she tips her head back slightly arching into Kara’s touch.

Kara’s ready - has been ready -to taste Lena and she’s pretty sure she deserves it. So she makes to flip them over, sliding her hands down from Lena’s breasts - despite the protesting sigh Lena emits -and digs them into the soft skin of Lena’s hips (the thrill of not needing to calculate pressure and breaking points settles low in Kara’s stomach) but she can’t flip their positions because she’s stopped by the tightening of Lena’s thighs against her hips.

And. It. Actually. Works.  
She’s powerless. Her stomach swoops as she lets her head fall back against the headboard, “ _Lena, please_.”

“Mmmm Supergirl is powerless, beneath a Luthor, and begging?” Lena’s smile is soft but Kara can feel her wetness every time she rocks forward, knows she’s enjoying this too.

Lena has her lips against the column of Kara’s throat, tongue licking a path straight up to the lobe of her ear, and Kara can’t help the shiver that travels down her spine.

“I think it’s only fair Kara, that tonight -“ Lena’s breath is hot against Kara’s ear as her fingers circle around each of Kara’s wrist removing them from her hips and bringing them up and against the headboard effectively pinning them there, “I get to do the touching and tasting and you get to do the watching.” It’s finished with an arched eyebrow as she stares down into Kara’s face.

Kara knows her cheeks are flushed and that she already looks extremely debauched and she’s pretty sure she might not survive this, “Lena?” It’s breathless and Kara can’t help her hips from bucking up into Lena’s as she tightens her hold against Kara’s wrists.

Lena’s lips leave Kara’s neck and stop a breath away from her lips, tongue darting out just enough to tease her, a quick flick against Kara’s full bottom lip, “you’re going to keep you’re hands right here and be a good girl for me right Kara?”

Kara feels every syllable against her lips and it’s making the heat that’s been pooled between her legs feel like a fire, “fuck Lena. I’ll be good I promise, just please...”

Kara’s desperate, hands clenching against the headboard as Lena kisses and licks her way down Kara’s body. Lena doesn’t bother removing Kara’s bra just pulls on the cups until she can wrap her lips around a pert nipple. It’s all tongue and teeth and suction and Kara can feel it everywhere.

Kara’s teetering, “Lena please?” She knows Lena knows how close she is if the way she’s grinding her hips up into Lena’s is any indication, and she must take pity on her cause before Kara can blink Lena’s settled between her thighs licking at the wetness streaked against the soft skin there.

“ _Oh Kara_ , you’re so wet.”

Yes, she is. Rao it’s never felt like this before and Kara’s having trouble breathing and she just wants to know what it’ll feel like having Lena’s tongue on her.

Lena runs her finger the length of Kara over top of her ruined panties, groans as her tongue follows the exact same path, “so good.” Lena’s fingers hook into the hips of Kara’s panties and give a tug helping them slide down her thighs until Kara can free one leg and they’re left forgotten still caught up on her ankle as Lena licks a broad stroke right up Kara’s center finishing right against her clit.

Kara’s hands fly from the headboard to tangle in Lena’s hair -it’s firm and just borderline painful -  and keep her exactly where she and it has Lena moaning against Kara’s clit, her tongue flicking once, twice, and Kara’s cumming, tumbling over the edge a lot sooner than she had hoped.

But Lena’s smiling and licking her lips cheek resting against Kara’s thigh, “you’re beautiful.”

Kara blushes, “ya with the stamina of a horny teenage boy.”

Lena crawls back up Kara’s body, tucks a few wild strands of blonde hair behind her ear, thumb coming to rest on Kara’s chin as Lena’s tongue licks into her mouth, the kiss is hot and wet and so, so needy “nothing a little practice won’t fix.” 


End file.
